All Fall Down
by Kyriana42
Summary: Picks up following S4 finale. The clock is ticking and the entire ARC team starts to question who can really be trusted and if they can stop the anomalies from becoming critical. Spoilers for S4. Connor/Abby Jess/Becker Matt/Emily
1. Room to Breathe

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**A/N: Bitten by the plot bunny once again! Will continue this if people want me too! ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1****: Room to Breathe**

"_Little voice inside my head said_

'_Don't look back,_

_You can never look back'"_

_**-"Boys of Summer" by Don Henley**_

The drive back to the ARC was a silent one. Matt drove by himself, leaving the remaining ARC soldiers to load everything.

He kept the windows up and the radio off, despite it being a somewhat warm day. Today was filled with too many revelations for Matt to handle. Ethan turned out to be innocent, well, innocent as far as what suspicions Matt was investigating.

Danny's words kept running through Matt's head as he pulled into the garage of the ARC.

_"Burton is not to be trusted."_

Matt was on a somewhat right path at the beginning when he'd narrowed it down to Burton or Connor.

Then again, Matt didn't know Danny that well. He didn't know whether or not he could even trust Danny.

_"You have to treat them all as equally dangerous. It could be any one of them."_ His father had told him.

* * *

Abby walked into the Main Operations Room. She was looking for Jess, because she hadn't seen Connor since he'd darted off to the office that _Phillip_ had given him. Abby was absolutely baffled and terrified about what had happened at the prison and was anxious to know if Connor had figured out what was going on.

She had snuck into the office, but didn't find Connor there. If anyone knew or had the slightest idea of Connor's current whereabouts, it would be Jess.

Abby found Jess at her terminal typing furiously, but it was obvious that all was not right. Jess was not emitting her usual cheerfulness. Something had happened while she and Connor were away from the ARC.

"Jess," Abby spoke cautiously, causing the younger girl to jump.

"Oh, Abby." Jess greeted with a nervous laugh.

"What's wrong?"

"Ethan, or Patrick, whatever his real name is, managed to escape the holding cells. He took Emily hostage and EMDed Becker twice, before stealing one of the trucks. Danny and Matt went after him."

Abby processed all this, while trying not to think of any worst-case scenarios.

"Is Becker all right?" Abby asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Jess replied frantically. "I've been watching the CCTV for the medical bay, but he's hasn't woken up yet and I need to keep an eye on things before I can go check on him."

Abby suddenly remembered what she needed to ask Jess.

"Have you seen Connor? Or know where I can find him?"

Jess nodded. "He came running through here about twenty minutes ago looking for Phillip. He seemed _really_ freaked out. He was running for the garage to try and catch Phillip on his way out and I think he left with Phillip."

Abby swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to push her attitude toward Phillip to the back of her mind before turning to Jess.

"I can watch things here for a bit. You go check on Becker." Abby offered.

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Yeah, I mean, if there's an anomaly, I can just call you back here. I'll watch the CCTV for a while. Go look after Becker." Abby smiled.

"Thank you Abby! I owe you!" Jess beamed as she turned and fled the Main Operations Room toward the Medical bay to check on Becker.

* * *

Matt walked into the Main Operations Room, looking around to see how many people were left now that the day was winding down.

There were maybe a few researchers and Abby sitting at the terminal and Lester in his office, looking as though he's about to have a heart attack.

Wait—Abby at the terminal?

Matt walked over to the terminal, trying to mentally set aside his mission for a few seconds of curiosity.

"I thought Jess doesn't let anyone near her terminal." Matt smirked.

Abby turned around, slightly inexpressive.

"She went to go check on Becker. He's not doing well, to my knowledge, since Ethan shot him twice with one of the EMDs." Abby explained.

"So, she left you in charge of the terminal?" In all the commotion, Matt had completely forgotten that Becker had been double tagged by the EMD.

Abby shrugged. "I offered. Besides, someone's gotta keep an eye on things."

"Guess so. I've gotta go check on some things." Matt excused himself and continued to walk toward the stairs that passed Lester's office.

Abby noticed that neither Danny nor Emily had come back with Matt; and neither had Ethan/Patrick.

"Matt?" Abby called.

"Yeah?" Matt turned around.

"Where are Danny, Emily and Ethan?"

"The anomalies." Was all Matt said as he turned and walked passed Lester office.

"Matt? A word?" Lester called from his office.

Matt withheld a sigh as he turned and poked his head in Lester's office.

"Yeah?"

"I suppose it's safe to say that Danny's not returned with you?"

Matt shook his head. "No, he went after his brother through an anomaly."

"Great." Lester rejoiced cynically. "Family feud: Anomaly edition. I can only hope that Quinn will catch him and that you came back with at least Emily? No?"

Matt shook whatever the strange feeling was that tried to overcome him as he answered Lester.

"No. No, she went back to her own time. It's what she thought was best."

"Well, I guess I can kiss this little pet project goodbye and cross off another thing from my to-do list." Lester shrugged as he tossed a small pile of paperwork in the trash bin to be shredded later.

Matt didn't need to question what the paperwork was: Emily's forged life that Lester had been working diligently on.

"I'm just gonna go now." Matt said as he ducked out of the office before Lester could ask about anything else.

However, Matt heard Lester mumble something about, "so much for Claudia Brown."

Presumably what Emily's alias would've become.

* * *

Matt sat in his office.

It now dawned on him that he was completely alone in his mission.

His father was dead. Emily was gone.

No one else really knew what his true purpose was. No one to converse his possible suspects with.

_"Harden your heart, Matthew. Do your job. Nothing else matters."_

Maybe his father was right. Maybe it was better if he stopped thinking so much about everything else and worried more about the anomalies and who was going to alter the gateways, as Emily had referred to them.

Emily no longer mattered. Nothing but the mission mattered now.

The kiss and the hug at the anomaly site was a parting of ways and nothing more; which was why he had stayed behind a while longer: to ensure the anomaly closed and Emily hadn't come back through.

She was too much of a distraction.

* * *

Connor tried to calm his breathing down as Phillip's car closed in on what Connor presumed was Prospero.

"We keep this between ourselves, for now." Burton had told him back at the garage.

Now that he thought a bit about it, it didn't seem entirely fair to keep it to themselves; but Connor did see where Phillip was coming from: he didn't want to panic the others until they were absolutely certain.

"Connor." Phillip spoke, snapping Connor out of his thoughts and causing him to jump.

"Yeah?" He asked, nervously.

"Breathe." Burton ordered as the car pulled up in front of Prospero. "I'd hate to have to call an ambulance during such a crucial time."

Connor let out a deep breath and smiled " Right, _lots_ of work to do."

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	2. Fork in the Road

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 2****: Fork in the Road**

"_This time you've got nothing to lose.  
You can take it; you can leave it,  
Whatever you choose..._"

**-"A Matter of Trust" by Billy Joel**

Danny wandered around, wary of the Terror Birds.

"Patrick!" He called, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify the sound.

No answer.

"Where could he have gone, Molly?" Danny asked his walking stick.

No answer either.

"Maybe Connor was right; I might've lost my mind _maybe_ just a bit." Danny muttered to himself.

"Not that you haven't been faithful to me, Molly." He apologized.

After all these years of searching for answers, he finally finds Patrick; but on the wrong side of things. If Patrick had been lost for over 18 years, Danny could only begin to imagine the horrors he endured. Living in the past for over year was cake compared to the trials and tribulations his little brother had endured.

Danny was going to call for Patrick once more, but noticed a pack of Terror Birds nearby and stopped himself.

He could only hope that Matt would pass on his warning to the others.

* * *

Jess sat in the chair staring at Becker's seemingly lifeless form. The machines he was hooked up to indicated that he was still alive. He had an irregular heartbeat and his breathing was so light that it looked as if he weren't even breathing.

'This is my fault.' She thought to herself. 'Maybe—maybe if I'd seen Danny's brother earlier, I could've made sure that Becker had proper backup.'

"Jess." Abby's voice came over the earpiece, startling Jess.

"What's wrong? There's not an anomaly, is there?" Jess asked.

"No. No, I just wanted to know how Becker's doing." Abby replied, calmly.

"Well, the good news is: he's still alive. The bad news is that he hasn't woken up yet."

"I'm sure he'll wake up soon." Abby assured.

"Right." Jess replied, trying to sound hopeful.

"Listen, everyone's starting to leave and—"

"I'll be right there, Abby." Jess said.

"No, it's fine, Jess, really. The night crew is coming in; I'll let them take over."

"Thank you, Abby."

"No problem."

"Wait. You—you need a ride back to the flat, I'll be right there." Jess spoke frantically over the earpiece.

"Jess, don't worry about it." Abby stopped her. "I'll see if I can get a lift back to the flat. Besides, someone's gotta be here when Becker wake's up soon, right?"

"I probably should have asked Matt how long it will be until Becker wakes up." Jess stated.

"Where was he hit?" Matt's voice entered the conversation via the earpieces.

"The—shoulder, and—the chest, I think." Jess replied trying to remember the CCTV footage.

"He could probably be out for a day or so, it's hard to tell." Matt answered.

"When I first tagged him with the EMDs, the gun was on its lowest setting. God only knows what setting it was on when Ethan tagged him." Matt explained.

"There's no need to frighten her." Abby scolded.

"I am still here." Jess interjected.

"Sorry." They both apologized.

"He _is_ going to wake up though, right?" Jess asked Matt.

"Yeah, but he'll be quite a bit sore I'd imagine." Matt finished.

"Abby, you go ahead without me. I'll see you and Connor back at the flat in a bit, yeah?" Jess spoke, trying to sound cheerful.

"See ya later, Jess. Let us know if there's any change."

"Will do." Jess confirmed.

* * *

Emily came out of the anomaly somewhere in the forest she had disappeared from three years ago. However, according to Jess, it would be as if she'd never left.

_"I was hoping that I could stay here, permanently. If you asked me to."_

Emily leaned against a nearby tree and stared at the anomaly, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Should she go back?

_"My father said you would be a distraction."_

No. Matt needed to do what his gateway brought him there to do. She did not belong with him.

She watched the glowing gateway, floating there, mocking her. She could not help it if Matt had treated her better than her actual husband. She could not help that she felt something stronger than friendship with him.

_"Do I look ridiculous?"_

_"No, you look great."_

"What if—if maybe I go back and claim to want to help the others and tell Matt that I promise not to be a distraction?" Emily wondered aloud.

She had told Jess earlier that day that she didn't belong here anymore and she was not the same person she was three years ago: shy, obedient, and fragile. She had become a stronger woman in all aspects.

"That's it." Emily resolved. "I'm going back."

But as she stepped toward the gateway, it disappeared.

"No." She whispered.

Emily sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes, remembering her farewell to Matt.

"Perhaps this is what fate has in store for me." She mumbled as she turned and walked slowly back toward town to her old, loose-fitting life.

_"A window would be nice. Permanent will take some getting used to."_

* * *

Phillip led Connor into a large room filled with shelves and shelves of books, plaques of various awards, degrees, and other certificates, as well as several inventions, overlooking London.

"Is this your office?" Connor gawked.

"Yes, it is. Do you like it?" Phillip asked casually.

"Like it? You could like, live here!"

"You were saying about the anomalies?" Phillip asked, walking over to his desk by the large windows.

"Huh? Oh, right." Connor remembered.

"There were two anomalies meshed together at the site. One that led to Victorian London and another that led to the Pliocene. Abby and I used two locking mechanisms to create a sort of electromagnetic friction to pull apart the two anomalies and seal them." Connor explained, using his hands to represent the two anomalies.

"However, when they were stuck together, it was impossible to lock and created multiple, unstable satellite anomalies. If we don't do something about this soon, it's going to get out of hand and people could die." Connor finished.

"Are you sure of this?" Phillip asked skeptically.

Connor nodded. "I checked my worked six times. Comparing every shred of anomaly data from Day 1 to now. There is no mistake."

"Then, we need to get to work. I expect full reports." Burton said, as he turned in his chair to face outside the windows.

"My driver will escort you back to the ARC so that you can continue your work toward a possible solution. I'll see to that you get all the resources that you require." Phillip explained, still looking outside.

"Right." Connor replied as he turned and left the office.

Phillip now donned a scowl. Helen was a fool to have let Danny Quinn get hold of those documents.

'Still,' Phillip thought. 'If Danny brings any accusations against me, I can always just blame it on his weary mind from being lost in the anomalies for so long and have him discharged.'

* * *

'It's a fairly nice day out and the flat's not _that_ far off. I could just walk. I'd hate to take Jess's car and leave her stranded.' Abby thought as she stepped out into the garage.

"Abby!" Matt called, as he stepped out of the ARC.

"Yeah?"

"Need a lift?"

"Actually, I was just going to walk."

"Are you sure? It's no trouble." Matt assured her.

'Why's he being so nice?' Abby wondered.

"Sure." Abby accepted as she followed Matt to his car.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	3. Not Alone

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue****. ;D**

**Chapter 3****: Not Alone**

"_'Till all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear_"

**-"Secrets" by OneRepublic**

Matt wasn't sure if what he was planning was remotely a bright idea; but somehow, he had managed to convince himself that he couldn't continue to do this mission on his own. He needed someone who was even closer to the inside than himself.

Abby was closer to his prime targets than he was, and if he could win Abby over, get her to understand what he knew, maybe he could prevent everything sooner.

They'd been caught in rush hour traffic and had barely spoken a word since they'd left the ARC garage.

"Eth—Patrick—he got away." Matt spoke, breaking the silence.

Although Danny's brother had turned out to be a false lead and no longer posed a serious threat to the mission, Matt couldn't have cared less where he went in time, so long as he didn't kill anyone else or alter any timelines.

"And Danny went after him, right?" Abby asked, staring out the window.

"Yeah."

"He didn't even say goodbye. That's not like him." Abby continued to stare out the window.

"Danny, he—" Matt was still unsure about Danny's warning, but he'd promised to pass on the message.

"He left a message for me to pass on." Matt spoke staring at the slow moving traffic.

"What?" Abby asked, turning from the window.

"Before he left to go after Patrick, he told me to tell you and Connor that Burton is not to be trusted." Matt said glancing at Abby for a reaction.

If there was one thing that Matt knew with a certainty, over the few months that he'd known Abby and Connor, it was Abby's hatred of Burton because of his threat to kill the creatures in the menagerie.

"Really?" Abby asked.

He had gotten her full attention.

It was a good thing they were only required to keep the black boxes and earpieces on during their time at the ARC. If Burton found out about any of this, well, Matt didn't have the time to worry about such what if technicalities at present.

Traffic was starting to move.

"Yeah. He didn't say why though. Only that we should be wary of Burton." Matt said as he made a right down the next street.

"Good luck trying to convince Connor of that. He practically worships Burton." Abby scoffed.

Matt pulled over and parked the car.

"What are you doing?" Abby asked slightly concerned.

"Which is why I need your full understanding and cooperation on this one thing." Matt began, as he made eye contact.

* * *

Connor burst through the doors of the ARC and fled to the Prospero office Phillip had given him to work in.

"Where to start—where to start?" He muttered to himself.

Everything was a mess.

Papers everywhere. Notes drawn everywhere imaginable. It looked as if something had blown up and caused this chaos.

"I should probably start with cleaning and sorting this mess before anything else." He decided as he started to collect the strewn papers and sort them in some semblance of order.

"After being gone for a year, I could have only dreamt that you'd have come back distraught with the idea of returning to your workaholic status." Lester spoke, standing by the doorway.

"Lester." Connor looked up, disheveled papers piled against his chest.

"Ya know me, I've gotta carry the torch and continue Professor Cutter's work." Connor half-smiled.

"Have you been crying?" Lester asked.

Connor shifted his gaze and laughed nervously. "No, what would make you think that?"

"For one, you're eyes are bloodshot and you look a mess. And two, no one laughs nervously like that unless they're hiding something."

"Just a bit tired is all. Lots of work to do." Connor forced a smile.

"Just don't drop over dead during your self-inflicted graveyard shift. I've no interest in doubling my paperwork load for the week." Lester rolled his eyes before turning and leaving for the night.

"Night, Lester!" Connor called after him.

* * *

Jess sat in the chair next to the bed Becker still lay unconscious in.

Her eyes felt very heavy and dry. She'd been awake since 5am this morning. It was sometime around 6pm and after everything that had happened today, it had felt like a lifetime since she'd slept.

Jess rubbed her eyes and glanced at Becker.

He looked so peaceful, but helpless at the same time. She was starting to worry more than she had earlier.

Matt's news of Becker's estimated consciousness seemed too long before Becker would be up and about doing security diagnostics and tasering creatures.

She didn't want to leave.

One, because she was terrified that she wouldn't be here when he woke up so that she could tell Becker that he'd live.

Two, she was completely exhausted to the point where she was sure she'd collapsed if she stood to leave the room, let alone drive home.

She wasn't very keen on hospital beds or hospitals in general, but the bed _did_ look comfortable and she was _tired_.

Jess let out a long yawn.

"I'll just—lay—my head down and—rest my eyes for a—bit." She muttered as she rested her head on her arms on the bed, closing her eyes.

* * *

"What one thing?" Abby asked, trying to keep a clear mind and figure out what it was Matt was getting at.

"Something is going to happen with the anomalies." Matt spoke solemnly.

"Like what? More of those satellite anomalies?"

Matt shook his head. "It's nothing that occurs naturally. It's something man does."

"And _you_ think that Burton is behind it?"

"I don't know for sure. That's why I need your help, Abby. I need to be absolutely certain of who is against the preservation of mankind, whether consciously or subconsciously."

"What can I do?"

Matt was half-wondering if his father would kill him if he were still alive. But he needed someone to bounce ideas and theories off of.

Abby's interest in the anomalies was merely for the sake of preserving the creatures, not the science end; something he had immediately picked up on when she'd been reinstated at the ARC.

Emily couldn't become involved any further in his mission, because she had slowly become a distraction to him. He had let his feelings get in the way of the job, which was why he'd sent her away.

Abby was someone he felt he could trust enough with his secret. She didn't distract him emotionally like his partnership with Emily had.

He mentally shook the thoughts away.

Emily was gone and was not coming back.

Besides, he was going to return home when his mission was over and forget about everything, while trying to rebuild a life he left behind.

"I need you to keep any eye on Connor. Try to see if you can pry anything about what he's working on for Phillip from him."

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	4. Treading Warily

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 4****: Treading Warily**

Emily walked slowly towards the town she'd left three years ago when the gateways had appeared.

It was late afternoon.

She half wondered to herself if she had returned right after she left through the gateway, a few days after the fact, or if she was still here.

As she entered the town, some of her estranged neighbors gaped at her. Others smiled in greeting.

Her pace slowed even more when she heard someone shout out, "Fetch Henry Merchant!"

She felt as if she were a stranger, walking through a crowd that continuously judges.

_I thought, perhaps I'd tell you that I'd stay. Let this close and—that would be the end of it._

Emily came to a complete stand still when she heard the estranged calling of her husband.

"Emily."

* * *

Abby woke up the next morning alone.

She moved her hand behind her on the bed, groggily searching for Connor.

All she felt were cold sheets were Connor usually was.

"Guess he stayed at the ARC." Abby mumbled into the pillow before forcing herself out of bed to get a shower and get ready to head to the ARC.

After getting ready, Abby knocked on Jess's bedroom door.

No answer.

Abby shrugged. "Maybe she's downstairs."

She wandered downstairs, noting the time. She had roughly an hour before she was to be at the ARC.

"Jess?" Abby called. "Are you here?"

"I guess the pair of them stayed behind at the ARC last night." Abby spoke aloud to herself as she started the coffee maker for fresh coffee.

As she waited, she ran through the conversation she'd had with Matt yesterday on the way back here.

_"So, you want me to spy on Connor and keep secrets from him?" Abby asked angrily._

_"Abby, I know that it isn't the ideal way to find a culprit, but I'm nearly positive that it's Connor or Burton that are behind what will happen to the anomalies." Matt explained calmly._

_"Nearly positive? How do you even know that something is definitely going to happen with the anomalies, Matt?"_

_"I've said too much already." Matt responded. "Look, you helped me out when I tried to help get Emily back home and—"_

_"And look what happened." Abby cut him off. "Patrick kidnapped Emily and he __**shot**__ Becker, __**twice**__."_

_"But you didn't tell Connor about it." Matt pointed out._

_"Not immediately, no." Abby shook her head. "The cat got out of the bag about it in the end."_

_"Well, this is one cat that needs to stay tightly cooped up" Matt cautioned._

_"I get about not letting Burton know about it, but—"_

_"No one else is allowed to know." Matt cut her off. "Just us. Not Jess, not Becker, not James, and __**definitely not**__ Connor."_

_"If Connor's life is at stake, then I don't want to help you." Abby glared._

_She went to open the door. "Thanks for the ride; but I think I'll walk the rest of the way home."_

_"Abby." Matt stopped her. "Everything will die if we don't figure out how it happens and stop it. Every human. Every creature. Everything is either dead or dying."_

_"Who __**are**__ you?" Abby asked, trying to disguise the terror in her voice._

_"I'll explain everything later. Just, let me finish my promise to give you a lift home."_

_Abby reluctantly climbed back into the truck and remained quiet for the rest of the drive to the flat she and Connor still shared with Jess._

* * *

Jess lifted her head and stretched before glancing around. She was still in the Medical Bay with Becker.

She glanced at the bed. Becker was still unconscious.

There was a small piece of hair that was out of place, which Jess smoothed back into place.

"You know, Becker, it would be _really_ great if you could just wake up now. I think the staff in the Medical Bay are tired of me already and I've only been here a few hours." Jess laughed to herself.

"Okay, that joke was rubbish even for me." She muttered to herself embarrassed.

Jess quickly looked around to make sure there was absolutely no one else in the room.

"Can I—can I share a secret with you?"

Becker lay still. The only noise being the machines he was hooked up to.

"I suppose it wouldn't be so much sharing a secret as it would sharing it with myself because you probably can't hear me anyway." Jess half-smiled, looking down at her feet.

"I—I really—think that I—might possibly—like—your eyes." Jess blurted. "So it'd be great if you woke up soon so—everyone could enjoy—your—lovely—eyes."

'What?" She mouthed incredulously.

'Dear God,' she thought to herself. 'That was worse than the 'stay warm' moment and he was conscious for that.'

She took a deep breath.

"Well, I guess since—since your unconscious, it wouldn't make much of a difference if I said—" she let out a deep breath.

'Breathe, girl.'

"If I said that I—liked you. Well, everyone likes you;—but the way that I like is different." She toyed with her hands nervously, twisting them in her lap.

"I suppose, that what I'm trying to say—is that I like you in a way that no one else really can."

"I don't suppose practicing in front of a mirror would've made you feel more confident about it?" A raspy voice spoke jokingly.

Jess shrieked and fell out of her chair, before jumping back to her feet, pretending the whole thing didn't happen.

Jess's face was burning up as she flushed to the darkest shade of red.

Becker lay in the bed, a smile on his face, but his eyes still closed.

"Oh my God." Jess squeaked. "Please tell me that you didn't hear all of that."

"Hear what?" Becker smirked again, before frowning.

"Are you alright? I mean, of course you're not _completely_ all right, you were shot twice by the EMDs and ohmyGod! I totally forgot about Abby!" Jess rambled frantically before taking off, embarrassed.

* * *

Burton walked down the hallway of the ARC toward the office he bequeathed to Connor for Prospero research.

He was starting to wonder how long it would be until Connor cracked or if he and Connor could keep everything under-wraps for awhile without anyone else finding out.

As he entered the office, he noticed a pair of legs poking out from under one of the tables.

"Connor?" He inquired.

No answer.

Burton walked further into the room and set his briefcase onto the desk and knelt down by the pair of feet.

Connor was fast asleep underneath the table.

He cleared his throat and Connor sat straight up, barely missing the tabletop, which he would've whacked his head off of.

"I hope that you understand that sleeping on the job isn't exactly helping further the research." Burton spoke in his strong, business-like voice.

"Oh—um, yeah. Totally, definitely _not_ asleep. I was—just resting my eyes for a bit while looking for my pencil." Connor rambled.

Burton merely nodded.

"How far are you on the research toward a possible solution?" Burton asked after a few moments of silence.

"I—um—I sort of made a huge mess when I first realize what was going to happen with the anomalies, so I've been trying to organize everything before I continue.

Burton lowered his voice and spoke with an authoritative and grave voice.

"Connor, this research is to take principle status over everything else at the ARC. I need you to make sure that your entire focus is on the anomaly research."

"But what—what about the anomalies?"

"Connor, if we don't solve this problem, there won't be much left to look forward to when the anomalies start destroying everything. Keep your mind on Prospero."

"Yep." Connor nodded.

"Good." Burton smiled and patted Connor on the back before turning and heading for the door.

"Phillip!" Connor called after him, leaping to his feet and jogging over to him.

"Yes?"

"When, um, when are we going to tell the others?"

Burton put a hand on Connor's shoulder.

"Leave that to me." He smiled.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	5. Interrupted

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 5****: Interrupted**

Ethan continued to make his way through the gateway he'd gone through. So much for thinking that he could just go back and try to pick up where he left off in the 21st century.

Hopefully, by travelling through the gateways again, he'd be able to find somewhere to live out the rest of his days. Somewhere where this _ARC_, whatever it is, didn't exist. Somewhere where Danny wouldn't find him. Somewhere he wasn't Patrick Quinn.

Patrick Quinn was a weakling.

Someone who'd died when he first accidentally stepped through a gateway eighteen years ago and spent ten years amongst those camouflaged creatures before Ethan Dobrowski managed to escape and begin anew traveling through gateway after gateway for five years before coming upon Charlotte and the woman, who murdered his beloved.

Still, he thought to himself, if anything had come of finally fleeing the 21st century, it was the knowledge that the creature he released had finally killed Emily and he had managed to get away scot free, in hopes no one would be following him.

* * *

Jess fumbled for her phone as she briskly walked down the hallway away from the Medical Bay, her face still beat red.

"Abby?" She asked over the phone. "Abby, I am _so_ sorry. I totally forgot about you."

"Jess, it's alright, I'm already at the ARC. Meet me in the locker room; I've brought you a fresh change of clothes." Abby replied, trying to calm Jess down.

Jess made it to the locker room faster than fast, trying to push out of her mind what she'd just done.

"Are you okay?" Abby asked, taking in Jess's flushed face and jumpiness.

"Yeah, fine. Why do you ask?" Jess asked, quickly changing.

She'd head back to the flat to get a quick shower during lunch. Besides, she was too on edge to think of anything else at present.

"Well, for one, your face couldn't be anymore flushed and I don't think I've ever seen you quite so flushed." Abby noted.

Jess placed yesterday's clothes in her locker and grabbed her spare brush. She let her hair down and quickly brushed it to make it look presentable.

"I—I might have said something that I was sure no one would have heard."

"But they did?" Abby guessed.

"Becker." Jess responded as she tossed the brush in her locker and locked it up.

"Becker? He's awake?"

"Well, yeah; but listen, Abby, I think I just screwed up _big_ time."

"Why?"

"I might have—sorta told him that I loved him."

"You might have?" Abby furrowed her eyebrows.

"In a way, yes." Jess squeaked. "But I thought that he was still unconscious when I poured my heart out; and then he spoke and I lost it and fled like a bat out of hell."

Jess face went back to a darker shade, moments after regaining its original color.

"Well, that's great news that he's awake."

"I'm happy that he's awake; but now he's—he's going to think that I'm a total idiot for what I said." Jess rambled.

"That's not true." Abby spoke sternly. "Just—I guess, just explain a bit and I'm sure he'll understand. The only person Becker doesn't really get on with is Matt. So no worries."

Jess paused to think about it and glanced at her watch, noting the time. "I'll think about going later; but I've got to get to the terminal before Lester or Burton kills me."

"Good Luck." Abby called after Jess as s he dashed off toward the Main Operations Room.

"What was that about?" Matt asked, standing in the doorway.

"You're not allowed in here." Abby said with a glare.

"I don't suppose asking you nicely to step into the hallway is too much?" Matt asked holding up his earpiece in his hand.

Abby took her earpiece out of her ear and cautiously stepped out of the locker room into the hall.

"What?" Abby asked frustrated.

"Have you thought about what I said?"

"Look, can we talk about it later? I need to check up on Connor." Abby said.

"Didn't come home last night?" Matt asked.

"That's none of your business." Abby glared as she stepped around Matt and stormed off down the hall.

* * *

Connor was writing up his fifth report for Phillip, when his stomach growled.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten.

Last night? No, he'd been here working round the clock.

He groaned when he realized that he'd last eaten yesterday an hour before the anomaly alert at the prison had gone off.

There was a knock on the door to his office. His face lit up when he saw that it was Abby.

_Not everything we do here will concern the ARC team. So, from now on, we can consider this lab as being part of Prospero and off-limits to __**everyone else**_**.**

Connor's face changed to distress as he leapt to the door to prevent Abby from entering his lab.

"Abby, hey." He greeted, standing in the doorway.

"Connor, is everything alright? You didn't come home last night and—I"

"Yep, I'm fine." He lied.

In fact he was far from it. Connor felt that he was wasting time writing the reports when he should be coming up with some way to stop what was happening with the anomalies. He was also starving and exhausted.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to get something to eat."

Thank God. Connor's face lit up at the thought of food.

"Great! Just lemme grab my jacket."

Just as Connor turned around with his jacket and was maybe five yards from his office, he heard Phillip's voice.

"Connor, I know that you've been working hard and I thought I'd repay you with some Chinese." Phillip smiled, holding a paper bag, filled with food.

Abby cringed, anger bottling up inside.

"Connor and I were just about to head out to—"

"Chinese, Great!" Connor grinned enthusiastically, cutting Abby off.

Abby glared at him.

Phillip smiled at Connor.

"I'll leave you to it, then." Abby smiled at Connor before turning to leave.

"Abby, I—" Connor began.

"Becker's awake, by the way." Abby gritted her teeth, biting her tongue.

"Awake?" Connor asked puzzled.

Abby forgot that Connor didn't know about Becker being injured yesterday.

"He's in the Medical Bay." Abby added.

"Well, I'm sure that Connor can go and pay his condolences after he eats and finishes his reports. Say—around lunch time?" Burton butted in.

"Right." Abby tried to contain her anger before turning and walking down the hallway by herself.

Connor stared after Abby. He knew her well enough to know when she was angry. He'd have to make it up to her later. He'd also have to look into why Becker was in the Medical Bay.

"Connor?" Phillip called, snapping Connor from his thoughts.

Connor turned to face his mentor.

"Coming?" Phillip asked, raising an eyebrow as well as the bag of food.

"Yep." Connor nodded, entranced with the smell of food, as he followed Phillip Burton into the office.

* * *

Updates on Emily, Becker, Danny, and the others next chap!

Please Review! ;D


	6. In Transit

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 6****: In Transit**

Abby came walking, fairly briskly down the corridor; it was obvious she was angry. She took the earpiece out and pocketed it.

"Let's talk." She said, anger lining her voice, as she walked past Matt.

Matt had a feeling that whatever Abby was mad about had to have something to do with Connor and/or Phillip.

Matt took out his earpiece and followed her.

"We can't talk here." Matt explained, as he caught up to her.

"Where then?" Abby asked, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

Suddenly, the anomaly alert went off.

"It'll have to wait till later; we've got a job to do, now." Matt replied before replacing the earpiece in his ear and asking Jess for coordinates and stats.

Abby sighed, before replacing the earpiece in her ear and following Matt to the Main Operations Room.

* * *

Emily remained silent the carriage ride back to the large home she briefly shared with Henry before she had disappeared through a gateway over three years ago.

However, it did not appear that much time in her absence since she'd come through the last gateway she would pass through.

"Emily, dearest," Henry spoke, breaking the silence that Emily had found much more comforting.

"You have not spoken the whole trip home." He continued.

Emily merely turned to him and smiled weakly before turning back to peer outside at the passers-by.

"I shall have Margret bring us tea and bring you warm clothes." Henry explained.

Emily didn't respond. All she could keep thinking about was whether things might have been different had she stayed on the other side of the anomaly with Matt and the others.

* * *

Danny searched around.

No sign of Patrick.

He was beginning to wonder if Patrick had either found another anomaly to slip through or if he was hiding somewhere close by, watching.

Danny's thoughts were interrupted as a Terror bird came charging at him.

Readying Molly, he prepared to do battle; but it dropped dead in front of him.

Danny quickly spun around to see his little brother standing on a hill above him, holding one of the guns, Matt Anderson had shot him with earlier.

"Patrick." Danny gasped.

"That's not my name anymore. Stop following me, Danny." Patrick said before disappearing over the hill.

"Wait!" Danny called, giving chase.

* * *

Connor looked up; Chinese noodles, hanging out of his mouth.

An anomaly alert.

He placed the Chinese back on his desk and pulled on his jacket.

"Connor, where are you going?" Burton asked as Connor approached the doorway.

"The, uh, anomaly alert. The team needs me."

"But you're needed here." Burton stated.

"Becker's injured. They'll be short-handed." Connor reasoned. "It'll only be until Becker's able to go back out into the field."

"But the research."

"I'll do it, promise. I can balance everything." Connor pleaded before taking off down the hall toward the Main Operations Room to meet up with Matt and Abby.

Burton stared at the doorway for a few moments before reaching into his suit jacket and pulling out his mobile.

He dialed a phone number and put the phone to his ear.

He planned to put an end to Lester calling Connor off with the others and keep Connor here to continue the research and achieve Prospero's plans for the future.

"Hello? April? I'd like for you to come to the ARC; as soon as possible. I've got a job for you that is of the highest priority."

* * *

Emily sat in one of the furnished chairs by the window.

It was possibly late autumn, early winter outside; which would explain the chill she felt upon stepping through the gateway.

Margret, one of Emily and Henry's servants, brought hot tea and biscuits to Emily and set them down on the table.

"I'll draw you a hot bath and bring you fresh clothes when you've finished your tea, shall I? My lady?" Margret asked.

"Thank you." Emily smiled, before turning her eyes to stare at the tea.

Henry came over shortly afterwards and sat down in a chair across from Emily.

"Our families have been worried about you." He spoke solemnly.

"_I_ have been worried about you." He added.

Emily merely glanced at him, before picking up her tea cup; but she didn't drink it.

"Tell me, my love, what has happened to you that you have been gone for seven days time?"

* * *

Becker could feel the darkness slowly start to recede, but with the receding darkness, came the rising pain.

He felt like he been hit by a bus and then thrown into a washing machine. It hurt more than the hundreds of push-ups he'd been forced to do during his early days in the academy.

But there was something else.

A faint noise.

A voice?

Becker strained to hear.

"I—I really—think that I—might possibly—like—your eyes." Jess blurted. "So it'd be great if you woke up soon so—everyone could enjoy—your—lovely—eyes."

Becker wanted to laugh, or at least, smile to himself. He recognized the voice as Jess.

He was reminded for a moment of when he and his men were searching a building and Jess had cautioned him to 'stay warm'.

He stopped himself though, for fear that chuckling or even smiling for that matter would hurt.

He was having issues at present trying to remember what happened to him or why he was in pain and couldn't open his eyes.

So he listened to Jess talking.

"Well, I guess since—since your unconscious, it wouldn't make much of a difference if I said—"

Becker wanted to say that he was conscious, but decided against it when he heard her exhale heavily. She had something that she needed to 'vent' about. Becker had known Jess long enough to know that if anything. He was curious to hear what Jess had to say.

"I suppose, that what I'm trying to say—is that I like you in a way that no one else really can."

'Is there any other way to like someone?' Becker thought quizzically.

He wondered if possibly speaking was out of the question or if it would hurt.

He gave it his best shot.

"I don't suppose practicing in front of a mirror would've made you feel more confident about it?" Becker spoke jokingly, surprised at how dry his throat was.

His voice was raspy and sounded strange to him.

Becker heard Jess shrieked at his response, followed by a loud bang. She must've fallen out of her chair.

He didn't hear anything and wondered if Jess was still there. He couldn't convince himself to open his eyes; he was worried that some unwanted pain would come with the feat.

Becker lay in the bed, a smile on his face, but his eyes still closed.

"Oh my God." Jess squeaked. "Please tell me that you didn't hear all of that."

"Hear what?" Becker smirked again, before frowning.

He couldn't believe that he had smiled! He could feel that and it didn't hurt! But his joy was short lived when a throbbing in his chest and right shoulder came crashing the party.

"Are you alright? I mean, of course you're not _completely_ all right, you were shot twice by the EMDs and ohmyGod! I totally forgot about Abby!" Jess rambled frantically.

Becker could hear Jess's heels click across the linoleum floor as she quickly exited, wherever he was, clearly embarrassed.

Becker took a deep breath, forcing himself to ignore the pain before slowly opening his eyes.

Brightness, presumably from the lights; but nothing else.

He'd opened his eyes, hadn't he?

Then, why couldn't he see anything?

* * *

Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews, story alerts/favorites! It means a lot to me! ^^

Please Review! ;D


End file.
